


The Graveltop Bang

by c0rcra



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rcra/pseuds/c0rcra
Summary: After a heated moment a few weeks ago, Erik finds himself invited to join the Graveltop Gang. Adriano is pretty convincing.





	The Graveltop Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smut prompt fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268631) by [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92). 

"So, Gattino," Adriano cooed into Erik's ear, "how would you like to join the Graveltop Gang?" Erik paused his thoughts. Join? He wasn't going anywhere else, with the ropes digging into his scabs from struggling. Adriano held his hand under Erik's chin, running his thumb over his lips. "I'm waiting, Gattino." Erik averted his eyes, this moment was a bit intense for him. He's been trapped for god knows how long in this mine, Adriano being his only human contact. That incident when Adriano came back drunk was still burned into his mind. He found himself getting hard whenever he thought about it. And he just did.  
"Hm? Heh, I let you suck me off once and now you're turned on by the sight of me? Well seeing as we're here, I have an idea for your initiation if you decide to join us." Adriano's hands drifted to Erik's boner, rubbing it through the fabric of his jeans. Erik stifled his gasps, bucking into his hand before Adriano stopped and pushed down on his hips. "No no, you're not allowed to move. I take it that was a yes to joining, sì?"  
"Yes," Erik whispered, "please keep touching me, I promise I'll keep still." His breath had already become shaky, his hands clamping down around the ropes. Adriano laughed and went back to slowly rubbing his hand over Erik's erection. Adriano lifted him up, pulling his pants down halfway before taking off his own.  
"Keep in mind, you're not allowed to move, Gattino. You might get a punishment." Adriano purred into his ear. Erik's mind went wild with what it could be. Maybe he wanted to be punished. His dick twitched against his chest. "Oh, do you want a punishment? Maybe we can set that up. Here," Adriano said, shoving his fingers in Erik's mouth, "slick these up for me." Erik sucked on his fingers hungrily, swirling his tongue around the digits. Adriano took them out with a whine of protest from Erik. "Calm down, Gattino, they'll be in a better place," he growled while slowly shoving them inside Erik's asshole.  
"F-fuck!" he shuddered, almost grinding down on his fingers. Adriano laughed happily at Erik's reaction, scissoring his fingers a bit.  
"Have you done this before, Gattino? You little slut." Erik moaned, his dick leaking against him. He wanted to say something, say it wasn't true, that he wasn't a slut. His voice got caught as Adriano pressed a finger against his prostate.  
"Holy fuck shit!" Erik forced out between his teeth, arching his back. Adriano stopped and took out his fingers.  
"You moved, Gattino," he said, his lips twisted in a sinister smirk. Erik's eyes went wide as he scrambled for an excuse.  
"I, it, it wasn't, I couldn't do anything! Please put them back in, I promise I'll be good!" he pleaded. Adriano gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I'll be back, Gattino. Just a minute," he hummed, leaving the room. Erik was left with his thoughts, and a raging boner. To Adriano's credit, he was a minute. Though what he came back with was a bit confusing. He brought a whole table with him. And some more rope. Adriano came over to him and undid the ropes, leaning onto him in the process. For the first time in a long while, Erik didn't have restraints, though Adriano kept a tight grasp on his collar.  
"Get on the table," he said in a hushed voice. Erik listened and sat up on the table, and hand motion telling him to put his legs up too. Erik's freedom from ropes on his hands didn't last long before Adriano tied them again, throwing one end of the rope over a support beam and hoisting his arms above his head. He moved on to tying his legs so his ankles were at the corners of the table. Adriano sat back and admired his work, planting a smack on Erik's ass. He jumped in his restraints, groaning at the sting.  
"Now we're all set for your punishment!" Adriano laughed, planting smack on the other cheek. Erik choked a moan down, how was this turning him on so much? Was he always this horny for pain? And from another man, no less. Adriano pulled Erik's hips back to meet his, his erection sliding up Erik's back. "You ready?" Adriano huffed.  
"Y-" Erik began before Adriano bottomed out. He shrieked and tears welled up in his eyes. "That was a girly sound, Gattino, or Gattina. Are you sure you're a man?" Adriano drawled as he started thrusting. Erik moaned as he hit his prostate, his boner never going down for a second. The shame was turning him on more somehow, did he really like being degraded? All these questions were gone after a certain thrust hit him directly in his sweet spot. He let out a guttural moan, grinding back against him, earning himself another slap.  
"No moving. What did I tell you?" he hissed, reaching under Erik's shirt to twist one of his nipples. Erik mewled and shifted, wanting to see what would happen. A quick pinch to his dick put future plans out of his head. "I said no moving, Gattina. I'll cut it next time. Be a good girl and sit still." Erik nearly came, all of the degradation and the pain was pushing him to the edge.  
"I'm gon- I'm gonna," he panted. Adriano started to thrust a bit faster, taking a tight grip on Erik's cock.  
"Not before I say so, slut," he growled, pushing his body closer to Erik's, his beard tickling the back of his neck. Adriano's thrusts lost all rhythm, his thighs slapping against Erik's. He kept his hand tight around Erik's dick, moving it slowly. "Do it," Adriano choked out, letting his grip loosen. Erik came with a scream, his orgasm hitting him like a train. Adriano came a few thrusts later, Erik's ass gripping him hard. "G-gattina, that was great," he said hoarsely. A quick knife cut later and Erik's arms fell to his side's.  
"Can I move?" he slurred out, still on his high. Adriano gave him a pat on the thigh and Erik collapsed onto the table.  
"Welcome to the gang," Adriano cooed, pulling up his pants. He cut the ties on Erik's ankles and left. He'd leave on his own once he could walk. The whole ordeal was exhausting.


End file.
